Out There
Out There is a song sung by Claude Frollo and Quasimodo in the musical Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. It begins with a dark introduction by Frollo, telling Quasimodo to stay up in the tower where he will not be reviled as a monster. This introduction features a beautiful weaving of two counter melodies sung by Frollo and Quasimodo. A clever use of the phrase "Stay In Here" brings the text of the rest of the song into contrast, "Out There." Once the judge leaves the scene, everything seems so much brighter and Quasi sings to his gargoyle friends of his dreams of leaving the bell tower and leading a normal life amongst the people he sees every day. This song may have been what finally convinced him to escape down into the Festival of Fools. Lyrics Frollo: The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust In this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you boy Unless you always stay in here Away in here...? Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed Quasimodo: I am deformed Frollo And you are ugly Quasimodo And I am ugly Frollo And these are crimes for Which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo You are my one defender... Frollo Out there they'll revile you as a monster Quasimodo I am a monster... Frollo Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer Quasimodo Only a monster... Frollo Why invite their curses and their consternation? Stay in here! Here you will be happier by far You don't know how fortunate you are... Once I was as blessed as you, A novice priest in service to This holy church which was, I knew My sanctuary Latin, Greek, Theology, The study and austerity I prayed it would forever be My sanctuary Oh, then my duty called Paris was burning Sin, vice, corruption ev'rywhere For me to rout Out there... Quasimodo You are good to me, master. I'm sorry. Frollo I see the great unwashed are beginning to congregate. It appears that I will have to dip my handkerchief in perfume and hold it to my nose to get me through this day. Well then, I must be off. Out where it's dark Loni Out where it's bright Frollo Out where it's dirty Charles Out where it's busy Frollo Out in that morally debauched And putrefied world Gargoyles There's such a wide world to share Frollo I am so thankful for our sanctuary Antoine If you go out, it can remain our secret Frollo Our secret sanctuary Gargoyles Oh, if this once you go Frollo I've kept you pure Gargoyles Out in the air Frollo Year after year Antoine It may be right... Charles It may be wrong... Loni But you will know... Frollo Knowing that you're... Gargoyles How you would fare... Frollo Always In here... Gargoyles Out there... Quasimodo Safe behind these windows And these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them As I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life, I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life, I wonder How it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers And the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Ev'ry day they shout and scold And go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning! Out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear, I'll be content With my share Won't resent, won't despair Old and bent, I won't care I'll have spent one day Out there! Category:Songs Category:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame songs